Brake slack adjusters are used in trucks and buses and other heavy vehicles to control the adjustment of the air brakes. Generally, the brake slack adjusters comprising a housing mounted on a shaft with an elongate arm extending radially from the housing with respect to the shaft.
Inevitably, the brake slack adjusters wear and must be rebuilt or replaced. Unfortunately, conventional puller devices cannot be used reliably to remove brake slack adjusters due to the adjuster's asymmetrical shape. The adjusters are generally mounted in very inaccessible locations beneath a vehicle and employing a heavy tool, such as a hammer or the like, to force the adjuster from its mounting shaft is difficult, time consuming and frustrating. Furthermore, hammering of the adjuster is not desirable since it can result in damage to the adjuster, mounting shaft and the brake assembly being serviced. Often the only solution is to burn the adjusters off the mounting shaft which is expensive and time consuming and destroys the adjuster making rebuilding impossible.